The Hunger Games: Part 1 The Reaping
by Kieronious Palinface
Summary: Kai, The District 4 Male Tribute, promises his fellow Tribute Aqua Tempest's Father, the District 4 mentor, that he will protect his daughter while in the arena. But to what extent?


Part 1- The Reaping

The day of the reaping is always a day that I look forward to every year. Call me sadistic if you will but I take some enjoyment out of teenagers going into an arena to brutally murder each other and I can sleep peacefully for another year knowing that I am safe. The one thing I hate about the games is young children being thrown into the mix. It sickens me to think that a child as young as 12 can be expected to fight off ememies twice their size with knowledge beyond their years, they are just easy picking.

SInce being up for reaping District 4 has never had a Tribute under 15. That was until this very year. Atlas Naysmith, the younger brother of my best friend Alix Naysmith and son of my mothers best friend Vienna Naysmith, had his name chosen from the thousands of names in the reaping bowl. Upon hearing the name of a 12 year old being chosen to represent the District a chorus of boos rose from the audience, partially because a 12 year old has little to no chance of surviving more than a few days let alone winning the whole thing and partially because, like me, many of the citizens of District 4 dislike someone so young, without any real skill going into the arena. Little Atlas' face rosy red and irritated from his tears lifts from facing the ground. His eyes dart around the crowd looking for a familiar face to comfort him but he finds no one. He scales the stone steps that lead to the stage alone, tears steam down his face and he cries for his mother but there is no reply as she has been removed from the square due to her being to hysterical to stay and watch her son sent to his doom. Grace Clum, the District 4 escort, clears her throat then taps the microphone gently. 'Do any of you big strong, handsome boys want to volunteer as tribute in place of this fraile, gentle little boy?'. Not a sound escapes any of the eligible boys lips all to afraid, to cowardice to take Atlas' place. I look into the face of Alix Naysmith, Atlas' older brother. How could he be so oblivious to the fact that his brother has a zero percent chance of returning to District 4 as victor?

'Very well then' chirps Grace. 'We have our District 4 Tributes, Atlas Naysmith and Aqua Tempest' Aqua Tempest, a 16-year old girl from my school who is said to be as skilled with a knife as she is with a snare. The thought of her killing Atlas makes my blood boil. I walk forward and clear my throat. 'I volunteer as tribute' I shout up to the stage.

Silence...Silence is all I hear from the crowd of District 4 citizens. As I reach the stone steps that lead to the stage Atlas throws his arms around my waist, sobbing. I push his hair out of his eyes and send him on his way to the base of the stairs where Alix stands waiting for him. I am ushered to the microphone to make my volunteers speech. I hesitate at first but then move towards the microphone. I open my mouth but no words come out. I cough then try again and this time without my say so words start running frantically from my mouth. 'I, Kai Valley volunteer as tribute in place of Atlas Naysmith because...because I feel that a child being sent to their death in this way is disgraceful. Anyone who agrees with child slaughter is a vile, disgusting person. If the Capitol feels that it is okay to send a child into a bloodbath then they are despicable human beings and deserve the same fate as the pieces in their brutal game of chess'. A look of sheer horror crosses the faces of each and every member of the crowd. I give a narcissistic smile, turn to face Aqua and Grace, both with the same expression as the crowd and join them at the entrace to the Justice building.

Each tribute is given 1 hour to say their goodbyes then they are shipped onto a train and carted to the Capitol. The first person through the single, white door is Alix, his eyes are hollow and empty. 'Thank you Kai, I don't know how to thank you for taking Atlas' place in the games. I would have but it's jus-' tears start to stream down his already flustered cheeks. 'I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after last year'. I had completely forgotten what had happened last year. Alix himself had been picked at the Reaping but was spared when his older brother Antem volunteered to take his place'. I don't know what to say and then like in my speech the words escape my mouth before I can stop them. 'I told myself that I had to volunteer if or when a child was picked at the Reaping, Atlas being picked just made it worth while'. 'Thank you' Alix mutters as he is escorted out by a Peacekeeper.

Next in is Vienna, like Alix her eyes seem empty, like all the happiness they possessed before today has been removed and in its place sadness. 'Thank you Kai, I haven't been given long but I just wanted to say thank you for what you have done. Please take this'. She extends her open hand and in the centre of her palm a golden ring with a circle of diamonds around the edge. 'Vienna, I couldn't possibly take this' my voice becomes hoarse with tears. 'Please take it, as a symbol of home'. She leans forward and gives me a kiss on the forehead. She then rises from her seat and leaves. I roll the ring through my fingers then it hits me...this is Vienna's wedding ring.

Next through the door is my mother, so beautiful even with her tear stains running down her face leaving river like lines down her pretty face. She sits next to me on the sofa and just holds me. Neither of us says a word during our goodbye just hold each other until the Peachkeeper comes to take her away. She kisses me in the exact same spot as Vienna and leaves.

My next visitor is my brother the heart throb that is Finnick Odair. He strides into the room with his head held high. 'Well done Kai. Following in my footsteps as per usual' his words burn me. I despise him for being so utterly perfect. 'Take this. It was my token of home when I was in the games and so it should only rightly be yours' and before I can refuse his gift he is gone. The door swings shut for a split second then is swung back open revealing Mr. Tempest, the father of Aqua my fellow District 4 tribute. He shuffles into the room staring blankly into my eyes. He sits in the arm chair directly infront of my and cups my hands in his. 'Hello Kai, what you did back there was truly inspiring. You are such a kind, brave boy. It will be sad to see you go really' his voice becomes timid and I can sense that he is about to cry. 'If my Aqua doesn't make it home then I can only wish that you would return for District 4'. 'Thank you Mr. Tempest. Can I just ask why you came to see me?' My curiosity must have got the best of me and my inability to control my speech. 'I will be one of your mentors this year along side your brother Finnick, Annie Cresta and the elderly couple Oscar and Arabella. I want to wish you luck for when you are in the arena'. 'Thank you Mr. Tempest' I feel obliged to thank him for his luck because it is all I have right now. 'Can you promise me that you will look after Aqua in the arena?' His voice sounds desparate like this is his last chance at saving his daughter. 'I will do whatever I can to protect her Mr. Tempest, if I don't return to District 4 I will make sure Aqua will' I smile because it is true. If I were to die in the arena then for the benefit of District 4 Aqua winning would be the best alternative. He gives me a tight squeeze and rises from his seat. As he reaches the door he turns to face me again, lifts his left hand up to his mouth with three fingers extended and lifts them in the air...a sign of thank you.

I sit in silence thinking about what I will be leaving behind when I go into the arena, what I may be leaving behind for good. My eyes flood with tears but i wipe them away before they leave any trace of their being on my eyes and as I do Aqua comes bursting through the door and launches herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck. She can't weigh more than 60 pounds. Alone she stands no chance of surviving the arena...this girl is my priority in the games.


End file.
